This is an invention related to motor racing circuit safety (for sports involving car and motorcycle competitions on racing circuits), resulting in a device and a process for assembling and disassembling safety fencing for motor sports circuits, suitable for installation on concrete bases or metal barriers.
This invention is considered particularly suited for urban circuits where the entire infrastructure of a motor racing circuit must be regularly installed, and then removed, in particular the safety structures, and specifically, the fencing that demarcates the racetrack area.
The invention can be installed on concrete bases or metal barriers, the two ways typically used to demarcate the track area for the purpose of separating the race area and the spectators' zone.
Being modular, they can be quickly assembled and disassembled, with an absolutely innovative advantage: any segment of fencing can be removed from anywhere in the structure protecting and delineating the circuit, affording enormous advantages for access and assistance.
Moreover, their robustness is ensured by means of fastening and structural interconnection between segments.
The IAF (International Automobile Federation) produced a set of internal guidelines intended to ensure the installation of safety systems around motor racing circuits to guarantee both the safety of the spectators, and the drivers themselves.
The product and process indicated here are mainly aimed at ensuring that this objective is met at motor racing events in urban areas, for both the existing IAF guidelines, and for the proper execution, and easy assembly and disassembly of the work.
Although the invention has been conceived primarily to be used in temporary motor circuits held in city centers, it is also suitable for use in facilities built for permanent use—racetracks.
The invention presented here, aims, in particular, to serve the concept, inherent in a city circuit, of a temporary installation, and provide:                Optimized and modular production of all constructional components;        Ease of transport;        Ease and speed of assembly;        Ease of access for assistance during the races;        Ease and speed of replacement;        Ease of reconfiguration; and        Ease and speed of disassembly.        
Compatibility. This is a fully compatible set of modular elements, whether using concrete bases or protective metal barriers together with the demountable fencing panels.
Simplicity. The assembly and disassembly of the invention are very easy, inasmuch as they do not require skilled labor. It also has the advantage that any segment of protection can be replaced, in the event of damage to any part.
Accessibility. The invention makes it extremely easy to remove part of previously assembled sections, in order to create access points, or change any part of a previously assembled group of modules or previously erected segments of protection zones.
Safety. Every set of protection panels is formed by the repetition of modules of concrete bases or metal barriers and demountable fencing panels, and is fully structurally connected, which enhances the overall strength of the protection and prevents the projection of loose parts in the event of accidents.
Moreover, the overall safety of the event is also enhanced to the extent that the invention allows, for example, the creation, at the very moment when it is needed, of ambulance access to a part of the circuit where this type of access had previously not been possible.
State of the Art. Most protection systems, which use containment panels at existing motor racing circuits, do not allow the disassembly of any module independently and at any point.
In fact, such safety systems are conceived without considering their fundamental need to be as movable as possible, whether for performing repairs during races, or for opening or closing access points (openings in the system of bases or barriers).
Furthermore, their structural resistance is usually much lower than that required by the IAF's internal standards.
In addition, they do not allow the installation of steel cables for reinforcing and structurally connecting the system of fencing panels.
The structural interconnection of the panels is also very poor, as they depend on transitional pieces and are not directly connected to the uprights embedded in the concrete.
Finally, existing demountable panel systems cannot be installed on either cement bases or on metal protection barriers.